Several members of a new class of cysteine protease genes have been discovered recently as regulators of programmed cell death or apoptosis. These genes include mammalian Ice, Ich-1 (Nedd2) and Cpp32 (Mch1) genes as well as the C. elegans Ced-3 cell death gene. Except for ICE, the protein structure of Ich-1, Cpp32, or Ced-3 has not yet been determined. However, based on structural homology, these enzymes have a similar and unique structure that is unrelated to classical cysteine proteases. They all contain an active site QACRG (SEQ ID NO:1) pentapeptide. Furthermore, structural analysis suggests that these enzymes are synthesized as inactive proenzymes. The proenzymes are activated by proteolytic cleavage at conserved aspartic acid cleavage sites to generate two polypeptide subunits. In ICE, these subunits are known as p20 and p10 subunits that associate with each other to form the active heteromeric complex.
Apoptotic cell death is essential for normal development and maintenance of normal tissue size homeostasis in multicellular organisms. There is growing evidence that dysregulation of apoptosis may lead to several human diseases including cancer and degenerative neuronal diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases. Therefore, it is probable that ICE-like cysteine proteases play a significant role in the pathogenesis of these diseases.
There is a need to identify members of the apoptotic Ced-3/Ice cysteine protease gene family. There is a need for isolated members of the apoptotic Ced-3/Ice cysteine protease gene family, and for compositions and methods of producing and isolating members of the apoptotic Ced-3/Ice cysteine protease gene family. There is a need to isolated proteins that are members of the apoptotic Ced-3/Ice cysteine protease gene family. There is a need to isolated nucleic acid molecules that encode members of the apoptotic Ced-3/Ice cysteine protease gene family. There is a need for compounds which inhibit activity of members of the apoptotic Ced-3/Ice cysteine protease gene family. There is a need for kits and methods of identifying such compounds.